Memorabilia
by MicaiahYoochunnie
Summary: 100 Short bittersweet random chapters of our orange headed lovers.
1. Crimson 1

"100 short bittersweet collections of our orange headed lovers lives :)

title: crimson part 1

summary: he wont let her go

disclaimer:I dont own bleach damn it

* * *

The words couldnt register, Ichigo shook his head and glared hard at Orihime.

"C-come again?" With a raised brow, a vein poking out his forehead. He couldn't believe what he heard.

She waved her hands dismissively in the air, "N-never mind...I-I'm rambling." She giggled nervously. She tried to walk away but Ichigo quickly grabbed one her wrists at once, spun her around and caught her attention. Orihime felt electricity jolt all through her body at his touch, causing her breathe unevenly. She caught herself. Ichigo caught that and he was gonna take advantage of that.

Her plump lips were parted, standing there, wide-eyed.

Honey brown eyes met fiery almond, he heard her heart drumming, increasing its pace as he held her wrist. "Ku-Kurosaki-kun...?" Long lashes fluttered. She tried hard not to-

"Your _not _leaving." He simply said, eyes hooded. She stared blankly at Ichigo.

She wet her lips before she spoke,

"...that's n-not your choice" She said slowly, euniciating each word. He lifted her wrist and placed it in front of her face, bending her all fingers but only leaving the wedding finger up.

"You see this?" He said it in a tone that startled her. She could feel her face getting hot, she felt something rise in her stomach.

_Oh No_

"That doesn't-" Ichigo immediately pressed his lips against hers, it was gentle and slow yet intimate. Orihime easily melts under Ichigo's lips, her free hand goes around Ichigo's thick neck and clenches his silky hair. Ichigo lets go of her wrist and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She lets him take control, not like Ichigo gave her a choice anyway.

Ichigo figured he was gonna show her what she would be missing, if she were to carry out such events. He pushed her against a wall. The kiss is a wet, rough and achingly hungry. Her lips are delicious, oh so delicious.

She moans softly against his hungry kisses and he becames addicted. Addicted to her moans, addicted to her lips, her hair, her eyes. He wanted more. He pulled away licking his lips, savoring her taste.

Orihime whimpered, staring right into his dark brown eyes. "That d-doesn't mean anything...I could still-"

"No you couldn't" He grunts and kisses her jaw.

She pouted. "Why?"

He lowers his hands to her hips, they gently slip under her skirt to caress her thighs. With flushed cheeks, she tries to cover her doe-like eyes, lowering her lashes. She refused to show him her expression, how he made her feel. Her '_do me' _face.

"Because your husband says so." He said whispered in her ears. God, his voice was so smooth and deep all of a sudden. Orihime shuddered it stirred up heat all over her body.. She bit her lip to supress a moan, breathing deep, in and out.

In and out

_In and out_

Ichigo became aware of the rise and fall of her chest while giving kisses and nips on her neck and caressing her thighs(those sexy things)

Her..._assets _were calling him.

"Tatsuki-Chan and Rukia-Chan just wanted to-"

"I don't care." He repiled, he continued to suck on her neck, till it turn red. He kissed and marked her everywhere, her neck, her jaw, to her collarbone. His lips spread wide against her collarbone, he knew he was getting Orihime all riled up.

"Why can't I g-go?" She said, supressing her moans.

"I'll show you why." He said with a sly smile, eyes darkening.

* * *

End! Jk part 2 coming after a few random chapters lol I couldn't give it all away now could i?

btw I'm a bit bad with lemons lol not like I haven't had experience, but whatever ill suck it up keep writing. Read and review hopefully you'll stick around for the next 99 short chapters or random stories! Love you guys!


	2. exhale

title: exhale

summary: just another day

disclaimer: applied

* * *

She sat the computer desk, focusing on her 3d art project. A picture of a pineapple.

_Just another day _She thought.

As she continued to work on her project, an image of a scowling expression flew around her head. She felt butterflies. She cleared her throat and looked around to see if anyone saw her furiously flushed cheeks.

_Focus_ She told herself.

She exhaled and resumed.

"Yeah...I'll catch up with you later" She heard, her heartbeat quickens.

She turned around slowly and caught Kurosaki Ichigo at the doorway, exchanging words with Chad.

Eyes widening she glanced at the empty chair next to her. She swallowed hard.

_...i hope he doesnt-_

"Oi, Inoue"

She was suddenly snapped out of her daze. "O-oh Kurosaki-kun..." She said in a meek voice.

"Is it all right if I sit here?"

"Oh I-It's no problem!" She exclaimed, cheeks stained pink.

He took the seat and dropped his bag.

His scent hit her like a wrecking ball, she almost fell out her chair. Orihime became so tense, her fingers laid still on her keyboard. Breathing unevenly.

_Think of anything, robots! A-and... Red bean paste!_

She snapped her eyes shut and shook her head, shaking the image of Ichigo away. Any other dat Ichigo would sit in the back but the seat next to her was the only one available today.

She exhaled.

_Focus_

From the corner of her eyes she scanned him. Analzying what she admired so much. His sliky orange hair, broad shoulders, his piercing, _cute_ scowl.

She shook her head again

_Focus!_

She had finished the basic structure of the pineapple, then started to color it...

"Oi, Inoue, how do you get out of the edit mode when you're done with the model structure?"

Should she answer? Cause surely if she answered yes, she would have to stand beside him and show him. That meant being closer to him, feeling his _presence. _Smelling his _scent. _

"Um...I-I could show y-you Kurosaki-kun" She replied. She didn't want to lie. She rolled her chair closer to him, to reach his computer. Every second was torture. She reached over to the other side to grab the mouse.

He smelled so... so _Ichigo. _Orihime supressed a sigh of pleasure.

As she was exiting out of edit mode, she tried to forget his presence behind her. His hot breath hit her shoulder, she shuddered. goosebumps rising. She wished and hoped Ichigo didn't see that. How could she ignore that?

"T-there you go, all done."

"Thanks Inoue."

The bell rang for the next class.

Ichigo Kurosaki disappeared to his next class.

Orihime stayed in her seat, calming herself. She turned to her screen to save her project but then caught something.

The pineapple she was coloring, was orange. All orange. The base, of the pineapple to the top spikes. Orange.

She gasped.

Tatsuki went beside her, and chuckled.

"Thinking about him?" She muttered beside her.

She felt her face get immediately hot. She quickly exited out the project and got prepared to leave.

_Just another day _She thought.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, sorry for spelling errors and mistakes, this was fresh off my mind.. Thanks for the review:)


	3. i love you

title: i love you

summary: denial

disclaimer: applied;

* * *

**January**

"I love you" He says. Caressing her burnt orange hair, that laid across his chest. He loves that feeling.

Long lashes fluttered, heartbeat quickening. With parted lips, she just smiled in return.

Those words...those words sound good. Good enough. _I don't deserve it. _She thinks.

...

**March**

"I love you" He says, while placing his hand on top of hers. Chatter fills the restuarant. But she only hears his voice, and he hears her heartbeat.

She blushes and bows her head, locks falling over. Thoughts swirling her mind.

_I don't deserve it. _

...

**June**

"I love you" He says with a crooked smile, she adores his smile. She just smiles in return, nothing more.

...

**August**

He ignores the dull pain of being inside. Being inside of her sliky, wet heat. He loses himself.

He loses himself in her.

He is apart of her.

She is filled with Ichigo, smells of Ichigo, moans his name, yells his name.

She is apart of him.

They become one.

"I..I love you.." He says hotly against her ear, then kissing it afterwards.

She moans and shakes her head, reminding herself that she is a nuisance.

...

**December**

He stares deeply in her eyes, on one knee, in the cold.

Snowflakes hitting his and her faces. Being watched by all of their friends. Some in shock, some amazed, some just downright jealous. She gawks at the silver ring she sees before her. Tears well up.

_Maybe...I am._

_..._

* * *

Thanks for reading, this has been in my heart for awhile -holds my heart- 3

Please review, tell me what you think about it!


	4. deprive

Just randomly wrote this at work..where would i be without my imagination *sighs* enjoy and review :)

title: deprive

summary: he wants

disclaimer: applied;

* * *

I want to stay loving to you like a mother to a child.

I want to be your support like the limbs on a tree.

I want to be the reason you smile in the morning.

The crease between your brows, the fastening to your heart, the sweat that runs down your cheek- I want to be the reason.

I want my name to be the name you gasp out breathlessly.

I want to be the reason you arch your back and groan.

I want to make you scream.

I want to be the light in your darkness.

I want to be your first and your last.

I want to be the one to love you foolishly, selfishly.

I am greedy.

I want to be yours.

...

Forever.

-Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

Ill be yours Ichi ^-^ lol read and review :3


End file.
